


Heightening Hex

by milov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milov/pseuds/milov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy has a crush on Harry Potter. </p><p>Draco Malfoy has just been hit with a Heightening Hex, which heightens any emotion the victim is feeling at the time the hex is cast.</p><p>At the time Draco Malfoy was hexed, he was staring at Potter's hair and imagining what it would look like after a night of hot sex. This thought made Draco's veins course with lust for Potter and this was the unfortunate time he was hit with the spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heightening Hex

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Drarry fic! I sort of lost momentum in many place so I'm really sorry if it turns out awful. Enjoy and please leave any kind of feedback you can!

Draco Malfoy has a crush on Harry Potter. 

Draco Malfoy has just been hit with a Heightening Hex, which heightens any emotion the victim is feeling at the time the hex is cast.

At the time Draco Malfoy was hexed, he was staring at Potter's hair and imagining what it would look like after a night of hot sex. This thought made Draco's veins course with lust for Potter and this was the unfortunate time he was hit with the spell.

Fucking Blaise. Why not a time when he was feeling sad or, even better, happy? Why hit him with a Heightening Hex when his lust levels for Potter were already bordering on dangerous. He could barely contain himself on a normal schoolday; what hope does he have now?

This thought process plays itself out at super-high speed in Draco's mind, seconds after he felt the unpleasant shiver down his spine, telling him clearly that he'd been hexed. And what by. 

He glares at Blaise, letting pure hatred show in his eyes but Blaise seems unperturbed, turning back to his bacon and eggs as if he hasn't just unleashed Malfoy's insane libido on the world. Or one green-eyed wizard in particular. But he isn't to know that. No one knows that. Draco hasn't told a single soul about his crush on Potter but, if he knows this curse, he knows the whole school will be buzzing with the news that Draco Malfoy Sexually Assaulted The Boy Who Lived. He's doomed. 

He's staring down at his plate, thinking of a way out of this. Logically, the best possible solution is to run down to the Slytherin dungeons, run to his bed, and hide until the curse wears off. However, this is not the reasonable solution. One, he can't let Blaise see him as a coward. Two, a teacher would undoubtedly come to get him and demand to know why he isn't in lessons. Three, his grades can't take the hit. He's spent enough time staring at Potter in lessons that his grades have actually started slipping and he can't have that, he has to bring them back up to the standard his father expects of him. He mentally straightens his back. He can do this. He's a Malfoy. If there's one person who can fight the Heightening Hex, it's him. 

He looks up at the Gryffindor table and his eyes zero in on a head of jet-black hair. 

The next minute, his hands are gripping the edge of the breakfast table and he's halfway out of his seat. His brain's chanting, _Potter, Potter, Potter_ and the only reason he hasn't leapt at him is because he's managed to clamp his fingers down and his brain hasn't quite figured out how to unclamp them yet. Thank God his hands are so strong. He's going to have to write a thank you letter to Quidditch later. Right now, he needs to stop making a scene of himself. Only a couple of people are staring at him but enough to make him paranoid. He forcibly tears his eyes away from Potter and, to his horror, notices the bulge in his trousers. 

He has to get away. 

Quickly, he adjusts his robes over his lap and bolts out of the Great Hall, bag hitting against his thigh with every step he takes. He doesn't realise where he's running to until he screeches to a halt, panting, outside his first lesson. Which is Potions. With Potter. Fuck. 

Even though he's ten minutes early, he decides to go into the classroom. Maybe talking to Snape will calm him down enough to be able to be near Potter. 

Snape's bustling around near the front of the classroom, cloak hiding what he's doing from Draco's eyes. He turns at the sound of Draco's shoes hitting the floor. 

"Ah, Mr Malfoy," he greets him. "Eager to learn?"

"Yes, Professor," Malfoy replies, sliding into his seat at the front of the class. 

Snape smirks at him. 

"Don't get too comfortable. I'll be assigning everyone new partners for the term."

"So they can just move to sit next to me," Draco replies, arrogantly. Snape huffs out something that could be a laugh and returns his gaze to what Draco could now see, was a book. 

Draco loses interest in Snape after a while and leaves him to his scribbling. Instead, he gets himself ready for the lesson, pulling out his parchment, quill, ink, and he sets open 'Advanced Potion Making' to read up on today's lesson. He doesn't actually know what they'll be making today but he doesn't want to disturb Snape so he just reads up on the chapter of lust potions and imagines up different scenarios of how he could trick Potter into taking one. 

Before long, the class starts trickling in in their twos and threes and start settling into their usual seats. Draco glances up at Snape who's watching everyone quietly before he stands up and announces that there'd be no point sitting down as they won't be staying in their old seats much longer. 

"Each of you will have a new partner to work with for this term to encourage 'house unity'," Snape says, lip curling at the phrase he was clearly forced to utter. "Your pairs are as followed. Zabini, Weasley. Parkinson, Finnigan. Nott, Granger. Malfoy, Potter--"

Draco lets his eyes widen and he lets a breath out through his nose. Snape shoots him a smirk and Draco bets his life that this is Snape's revenge for Draco's slipping grades. What a git. 

Finally, he makes eye contact with Potter, who's watching him warily, and only then does his brain catch on.

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. Draco's been hit with a Heightening Hex about Potter and he'd actually forgotten completely all about it but now Potter is _there_ and he's staring at him and Draco will _not_ let himself get carried away again. He's a grown man, he can last an hour next to his crush that he's going to be more super-aware of than usual. 

"Take your seats!" barks Snape and there's a ruffle of noise as the Gryffindors and Slytherins argue over who's going to come to who. Potter just seems content to slide into the bench next to Draco's, thankfully leaving about a foot of space between them. 

Draco's relief is short-lived, however, and before long, Weasley starts pushing at Harry to get him to move up. The bench offers about enough space for two students plus their bags but Weasley's idiotic brain think it's a good idea to shove an extra two students onto it. Draco shuffles up the bench, careful to leave as much space as possible between himself and Potter and finally, when he's crammed up against the wall, does he stop shifting. If Potter moves up any further towards him, he'll have nowhere to move to. He'd be trapped. 

Blaise and Weasley are making themselves comfortable, dropping their bags onto their floor and not minding their cramped conditions one bit. Draco still hasn't looked at Potter. 

Why did he sit against a wall?

Snape's started talking again, pointing things out on his blackboard as a piece of chalk takes note of what he's saying. Draco can't hear him, he's spending too much of his concentration thinking about not thinking about Harry. 

"Clear?" Snape asks, glancing around the classroom. Draco looks around to see everyone nodding back and turning their pages in their books. He mentally guards himself, closing his eyes once then turning to face Harry. 

Who's staring full on at him and Draco nearly plasters himself to Harry's front. Thankfully, he resists. 

"You okay?" Harry asks him, warily. 

Oh, that voice. "Hmm? Yeah, fine. Just a headache," Draco tells him, staring purposefully at Harry's nose. Nothing attractive about a nose. He bets it would feel _amazing_ rubbing against his neck. He shuts his eyes. 

"Malfoy, are you sure you're okay? Last thing we need is you fainting into the cauldron." Draco can hear the smile in his voice but he doesn't trust himself to see it. 

"Yes, Potter, I'm fine. Let's just start this goddamn potion." He didn't mean to snap but he's on the edge of either kissing Potter on the mouth or punching himself in the face. 

Harry looks taken-aback and he quickly starts rifling through his book, stopping on page two hundred and forty eight. Strenghtening Solution. Simple enough. Draco once made it in his room on a rainy day during his sixth year Christmas holidays. It would be simple to recreate. However, this time he has the over-whelming distraction of Potter next to him, not to mention the potion coursing through his veins telling him to _take, take, take_.

"I'll go get the ingredients," Potter tells him. "You get the equipment." Draco nods, still staring at the title of the page. 

Potter moves to get up and, in his motion, brushes his thigh against Draco's and Draco suppresses a shudder. It feels like he's just touched an electrical fence but, instead of it killing him, it's just super-charged his groin. He stays there for a couple of seconds before he glances up to watch Potter walking away, arse flexing -- Draco stands up and follows him.

Luckily, the equipment cupboard is on the other side of the classroom to the ingredients cupboard so he doesn't have to be next to Potter. Unluckily, the equipment cupboard is on the other side of the classroom to the ingredients cupboard so he has to walk past everyone whilst trying to conceal a semi. When he gets there, he picks up the knife and chopping board, deliberating what he could possibly do to get out of here. 

The simplest option is to cut his finger. So he tries that, placing the knife edge on the tip of his finger and applying the smallest amount of pressure--

"Mr Malfoy!" Snape yells and Malfoy jumps, cutting a deeper slit in his finger than he had wanted. He lets out a gasp of pain and turns around to face him. 

"What are you doing?" Snape asks, then beckons him over with an irritated wave. 

"Checking the sharpness," Draco lamely replies, embarrassed at being caught. 

"I can assure you these knives are sufficiently sharp, Mr Malfoy. Now give me your hand."

Draco lifts his hand up to Snape's inspection and winces when Snape prods at it. Snape pulls out his wand, points it at the cut and Draco feels a tingling in his finger. When he looks at it, he notices that the wound has gone and there's not even any blood. Damn Snape and his stupid healing magic, now how is Draco supposed to get out of the lesson.

"Thanks, Professor," Draco smiles at him tightly, going back to the cupboard to pick up the knife and board with a scowl. 

He starts heading back to the table and stops short. Potter's sitting down. 

"Can everyone get up, please?" he asks Blaise and Weasley. They stare at him incredulously. 

"No?" Blaise says, turning back to the cauldron. "Climb over us." 

"I don't want to do that," Draco says, aware of how petulant he must sound. He can't climb over them because climbing over them means climbing over Potter which means Potter's face being far too close to his dick. 

"Then stay there," Weasley says with a shrug, turning back to face Blaise. Since when had they been such comrades in arms?

"Fine," Draco huffs, walking over and climbing over them. He glares at Weasley and Blaise as he climbs over, careful to let his bony knees dig into them as much as possible but they just give him a sweet, patronising smile and let him pass. 

Then comes Potter. 

Potter squishes up his legs a bit and tries to turn to the left a bit to help Draco's crossing but, even with all his (cute) help, Draco won't be able to make it across without touching him in some way. Merlin help him. 

He avoids eye contact with him, knowing that if he did stare at his face, his body will all too happily want to jump him. Also, Draco loathes to admit, having Potter below him in some way has always featured in his sexual fantasies. 

He steps carefully over him, cautiously placing his leg on the other side of Potter's thighs, before shifting his weight onto it. He's just pulling his other leg up, brain triumphantly rejoicing over the fact he'll be able to clamber over Potter without touching him and causing that uncomfortably pleasant course of electricity to run through him. Of course, that wasn't meant to last. 

A hand pushes him from behind and he loses his balance, falling sideways onto Potter's warm lap. His hand automatically splays out to catch his fall and he grabs onto Potter's bicep. He freezes. He's on Potter's lap, _don't look, don't look_ and he can feel Potter's warmth, _don't think, don't think_ and he has no clue how he's going to survive this day. Or, even better, how he's going to get through this day without ripping Blaise's throat out. 

" _Zabini_ ," he spits, anger burning in his eyes as he turns to the boy grinning at him from ear to ear. "What the actual _fuck_ is your problem?"

"Woah, language, Draco," Blaise says, smirking at him and turning back to the cauldron. "Maybe don't order me about if you don't want to get shoved." He shrugs, turning back to a snickering Weasley, who's stirring their cauldron diligently. Draco's arms are shaking from the effort of lifting himself off Potter as much as possible. 

"You alright?" Harry asks him, for the hundredth time that day and Draco ignores him, still sprawled on his lap. His heart's beating fast. 

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Blaise, just you wait and see," Draco snarls at him and Blaise turns to him with a shocked face, clearly not expecting such abuse. 

"Calm down, man, it was just a shove. It's not like I ruined your life."

Taking dignity away from a Malfoy is synonymous to taking away their life but Draco wasn't going to admit to feeling embarrassed. 

"Er, Malfoy?" Potter pipes up quietly from next to him. "You're hurting me." And he just sounds so quiet and hushed and just so so sweet that, before he knows what he'a doing, Draco is turning to face him. 

Big mistake. 

From this angle, Draco can see everything. Potter's individual eyelashes and shit were his eyes always that green? They're so wide and beautiful and Draco can appreciate the colour green due to him being a Slytherin. He can see all of Harry's freckles and he can feel the breath leaving Harry's lips, which are parted slightly and Draco can feel his sweet breath on his face and he's going to pass out, he can't breathe his head is spinning and all he can see is Harry's lips and how soft they look and oh _shit_ he just licked them--

Draco's mouth smashes onto Potter's, his body twisting to get closer to him and he fists a hand into Potter's shirt, arm clunching onto his bicep. He moves against Potter's body, tongue dipping to caress the seam of Potter's lips and he grins as he hears Potter's shaky breath. Potter is unresponsive underneath him which is odd, why isn't he kissing back? Probably because he's shy, probably because... because they're in a classroom. 

Draco wrenches himself away from Potter as if he's been shocked, face losing its colour. Please please please don't say he just fully snogged Harry Potter in front of the whole class, he will never never live it down.

There's silence all around, even Snape's stopped bullying Longbottom. 

Slowly, he looks up to find Potter staring down at him, panting with swollen lips and despite his immense humiliation, he wants nothing more than to plant his lips on Potter's again. Damn this stupid fucking hex. 

"Finally!" he hears Blaise saying and that breaks the barrier, suddenly there's an explosion of noise and everyone's talking all at once. Potter still hasn't said anything.

Potter's eyes are wide and Draco feels sick. He just assaulted the Boy Who Lived in front of everyone and he's actually going to throw up, he can see the disgust in Potter's eyes and he wants nothing more than to die right in that moment. Before he even really knows what's happening, he's grabbed his bag and his stuff and he's pelting out the door, ignoring Snape's shouts. He can have detention for all he cares - at least he won't have to deal with any of his friends then. 

He runs through the corridors on shaking legs and collapses in front of the Room of Requirement, begging the Room to change into somewhere where he can just get away, somewhere to be sick. He can feel tears on his face, he's going into shock. 

Finally, a door forms and he throws himself into the Room, locking it behind him. He doesn't have the time nor the mental capacity to take in his surroundings. The only thing he registers before he buries himself face first into the sofa, is that the Room has seemed to transform itself into something that is the dictionary definition of 'home'.

***

He doesn't know how long he's spent there, shaking and crying silently into his arms. He can think of no way out of this and is actually thinking about becoming an outlaw, or committing a crime that can get him thrown into Azkaban. That way, he won't have to see anyone ever again. 

His breathing is finally calming down when he feels a presence in the room. He turns around and sits up and his gut does a little flip while his stomach clenches. Standing there is Harry Potter, wringing his hands and looking incredibly uncomfortable but sympathetic. 

"Are you--?" he starts to ask but Draco interrupts. 

"No, Potter. I'm not o-fucking-kay. I just attacked you and if that's not enough I did it in front of the whole class." His voice breaks on the last word, a shiver going through his body. He wants to be left alone, he feels disgusted with himself. 

"You didn't attack me. You couldn't control it."

"Of course I -- wait, how do you know I couldn't control it?"

"When you left, Blaise started going on about how it was about time you did something." Potter blushes. "About your crush on me?" His voice goes up at the end, phrasing the statement as a question. 

"He knew?" Malfoy says, in shock. He ignores the fact that he basically just confirmed his crush on Potter; it was fairly obvious anyway. 

"Yeah. He said you were staring at me in the Great Hall and he thought it'd be funny to make you tell me? He said he didn't realise..." Potter trails off but valiantly forces himself to carry on.

"Didn't realise just how strong the hex would be. Usually only powerful feelings can create such a response."

Oh. 

"He said that he was expecting you to get an itch to talk to me, an itch to k-kiss me."

"Instead I got a fricking freight train," Draco mutters. 

His stomach feels a little bit calmer. Blaise knew about his crush? And he was fine with it?

"What about the rest of the class?" Draco demands. 

Potter stares down at his fingers and makes to sit down on the sofa beside Draco. Draco scoots up to the other end, putting as much distance between them as possible. He doesn't catch the look of hurt that flashes across Potter's face. 

"They seemed okay. Half the class were like Blaise, the other half were like me."

"And you were like...?" Draco asks, regretting how hopeful his voice sounded. 

"Shocked," Potter replies, truthfully. "That was honestly the last thing I'd ever expect from you. A punch would've been more likely."

Draco huffs out a laugh. "Snape wouldn't have liked that." His brain freezes. "What did Snape say?"

"He stared after you for a bit, he was, sort of, thinking? Then he told me to come after you. He said you'd probably be here."

So that explains Potter's presence then. 

"I'm surprised he let you go. I would've thought he'd think you were heading straight to curse me."

"I don't think so."

Draco makes a confused face.

"My... reaction. Wasn't what you'd expect from someone who wanted to curse you," Potter admits, face flaming. 

"What was your reaction?" Draco whispers, feeling stupid.

Potter gives a strangled laugh. "I was very obviously turned on. But too shocked to do what you did and run."

Draco mind goes blank. He regains his thoughts and _Potter was turned on?_

He tilts his gaze up to face Potter and notices Potter watching him stubbornly. His cheeks are red and he looks so beautiful, eyes wide and earnest and his chest rising and falling heavily. Draco breathes in a deep breath and closes his eyes, willing himself under control. 

Then, he feels a tentative brush of lips against his and his eyes fly open. He can see closed eyes and dark lashes and those are Potter's lips, moving against his and he shifts forward slightly, unable to help himself. He tilts his head to the side and he feels a hot tongue probing along the corner of his lips and he loses it, opening his mouth on a shuddering gasp, tongue reaching out to collide with Potter's. Potter lets out an answering moan and Draco loses all finesse, transforming the kiss into a heated, wet tangle of tongues and moans. He hasn't ever been this turned on in his life and he squeezes himself through his trousers to relieve himself a tiny bit. Potter notices the movement and groans, flicking his tongue against Draco's and following Draco's hand to cover Draco's clothed dick with his own hand. Draco almost loses it right there, the hex causing Potter's hand to feel like a live wire, every shift feeling like heaven. 

Potter leans back and Draco tries to chase his mouth but Potter rubs Draco's dick, stopping Draco in his tracks. He pushes on Draco's shoulder, guiding him to lie down against the sofa and he lies between his legs, groin to groin and Draco can feel Potter's hardness against them. Oh God, they're moving so quickly. Only seconds ago, Draco was convinced Potter was going to file a complaint against him at the Ministry and now they're engaged in a heated make-out session.

Draco pulls Potter's mouth down towards him again and Potter does an unconscious thrust, rubbing both their pricks together in a way that should be illegal and Draco lets out a moan. He's so, so hard. Draco clutches the back of Potter's shirt and slides his hand up the back of it, sparks setting off in his dick at the skin on skin contact - Potter's back is so warm. 

"Wanted you... for so long," Potter tells him in a ragged breath, still circling his hips against Draco. 

"What?" Draco asks, wanting to sound shocked but the word comes out on a moan. "When?"

"Since the Yule Ball," Potter tells him. "When I caught a glimpse of you, I just -- ah, fuck -- I lost my breath. You were standing there, all light skin and dark clothes and you were fucking -- _oh_."

"Shit," Draco breathes, his head swimming. Potter's wanted him for years now and it makes Draco wonder how much longer they could've been doing this, if pride hadn't got in the way. He kisses Potter hard on the mouth, before trailing down to litter kisses onto his neck. Potter moves his head to make space for him and Draco imagines how hot he must look, sprawled on top of Draco and being taken apart from  
beneath. He fastens his mouth to Potter's neck, sucking a bruise there and causing Potter to yell and buck wildly. He grabs Potter's arse, pulling down on it as he wildly cants his hips, all control lost as he throws his head back, moans tumbling from his lips. 

"So hot, Draco," Potter whispers in his ear and as he flicks out his tongue against Draco's lobe, Draco's comes on a scream, hips still pistoning against Potter's whilst garbled words spill from his mouth.

Still jumping through his aftershocks, he grabs Potter's hair, pulling it up and kissing him open-mouthed and dirty. He guides Potter's tongue into his mouth and, suddenly, sucks on it, Potter freezes. 

Then, he's coming, Potter's breath leaving him in short, wrecked sobs as he spills in his pants. He collapses on top of Draco, sweaty and content and Draco winds his arms around him, keeping him there. They lay there in silence for a couple of minutes, Draco spending the time trying not to impode with happiness. Right now, his humiliation and worry about the rest of the school, his parents, all that stress doesn't seem to matter. He feels truly light.

"You called me Draco," Draco whispers after a while into Potter's hair, almost so he could deny it if he remembers it wrongly. 

"You called me Harry," Potter replies sleepily. 

"I did not!" Draco tells him, aiming to sound reproachful but just sounding slurred.

"You really don't remember the things you say when you come, do you?" Potter asks him slyly. 

Draco frowns. He has to learn to control himself. He can blame it on the hex though, if need be. 

The hex. The hex that he was cursing so much earlier has actually turned out to be the best thing that's ever happened to him. He loves it, he loves Blaise. Blaise is his best fucking friend, Draco concludes giddily. He set him up with Harry Potter. 

Blaise is getting a year's worth of Chocolate Frogs delivered to him tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It would be really helpful if you could leave any feedback, constructive or otherwise, as it would really help me improve. Thank you!


End file.
